


A Moment Under the Mistletoe

by yutamatic



Series: i wanna be close to you [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cliche, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, i didn’t know what to title this, i was in a rush so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutamatic/pseuds/yutamatic
Summary: Mark really wants to kiss Donghyuck but he’s too scared. So a little green plant hanging above the doorway solves his problem.





	A Moment Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> it’s 11:30pm on christmas eve and i decided last minute i wanted to write something for Christmas. sigh

“I can’t.” Mark shook his head, holding his plastic red cup of eggnog tightly between both hands.

“Yes, you can.” Jeno reassured him, patting his back.

Mark hesitantly drew his eyes towards the people under the mistletoe hanging in the doorway. Yuta and Sicheng were under it this time, making out to the point where Taeyong had to shove them out and tell them to get a room. 

Blushing heavily, he turned away, squeezing his cup even tighter. 

“Calm down.” Jeno said. “He likes you too.”

“B-but,” Mark stuttered. “I don’t wanna mess it up.”

“Not all first kisses are perfect. When Jaemin and I had ours, it was sloppy as fuck.”

“But you two ended up having sex after.”

“Are you planning to do the same with Donghyuck?” Jeno arched an eyebrow. 

Mark’s blush intensified as he turned away. “I mean, whatever happens happens.”

He felt a nudge at his side and he turned back to Jeno.

“The mistletoe’s free now.” Jeno informed the other, gesturing towards it by tilting his head.

Mark inhaled deeply, eyes skimming around the place in search of the person he wanted to kiss. Donghyuck was in the kitchen, pouring himself more eggnog.

“But Jeno,” he bit his lip in nervousness.

“Mark, just do it.” the other boy patted him on the back once more. “While you’re getting your shit together, I’m gonna go kiss my Jaemin.”

He walked away, leaving Mark in the corner. Sighing, he brought the brim of his cup to his lips, gulping down the eggnog.

“Look at Jeno and Jaemin,” 

Mark looked up, Donghyuck coming up beside him and leaning his back against the wall.

“Disgusting.” he continued, taking a sip from his cup. 

Mark swallowed, the blush rising onto his cheeks again as he watched Jeno and Jaemin giggle and nuzzle their noses together.

“You think they’re disgusting?” he asked, turning his head towards Donghyuck. From his angle, he got a good view of Donghyuck’s flawless side profile. 

“You don’t know what it's like to room with Jeno. They’re always kissing in front of me.” Donghyuck shook his head, the santa hat on his head dangling as he did so.

 _He’s so adorable,_ Mark thought to himself. 

But a million other thoughts raced in his head as well.

_I wanna kiss him, fuck, I really want to, but I’m an idiot and I’m gonna mess up, what if I chicken out before our lips even touch-_

“Earth to Mark.” 

The boy snapped out of his panicked, overreacting state, greeted with Donghyuck’s hand waving in his face. Mark blinked a few times, regaining awareness of his surroundings. 

“Did you guys kiss under the mistletoe yet?” Jaemin was suddenly in front of them, along with Jeno who snaked his arm around his waist. 

“Uh, no.” Donghyuck answered, flustered by question, redness starting to bloom on his cheeks. Mark stayed quiet, pressing his lips together so hard they almost went numb. 

“Jaemin, they’re not official.” Jeno told him, slapping his boyfriend’s shoulder lightly. 

“Yet.” Jaemin smirked at the two.

Rolling his eyes, Donghyuck handed his cup to Jeno and grabbed Mark’s wrist, starting to drag him towards the doorway.

“W-what are you doing?” Mark stuttered, Jaemin taking the cup out of his hand. 

They stopped right under the mistletoe when Donghyuck finally said something. “You’re such a dumbass, Mark Lee.” he chuckled, leaning in and connecting their lips.

Mark’s heart was going haywire in his chest, heat rushing throughout his entire body as his hands found their way to Donghyuck’s cheeks, fingers sliding behind his ears. 

It was a sweet, chaste kiss, yet it lingered for some time, the two boys completely melting into each other. They’ve liked each other for so long, have been flirting for so long, and now it’s happening, the one kiss that confirms your feelings for each other.

Mark pulled back, staring into Donghyuck’s dark, pretty eyes. 

_He kissed me, oh my god he kissed me, gosh his lips are so soft and gentle, holy-_

Screams and cheers erupted throughout the whole room.

“Markhyuck is real!” Chenle screeched, bouncing on his toes as he squealed at the two, Jisung holding his waist for safety purposes.

“Whipped!” Ten yelled out.

“God damn finally!” Taeyong clapped his hands together. “We’ve all been waiting.”

Mark laughed, leaning his forehead against Donghyuck’s. “Merry Christmas.” he whispered.

“Merry Christmas to you too.” Donghyuck replied, capturing Mark’s lips once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! and if you don’t celebrate it, have a wonderful, blessed day


End file.
